Tuna Fish and his Stalker!
by ShinigamiSwag
Summary: the title explains most of it. Tsuna gets a new stalker after a weird encounter, but does the mysterious follower has a deeper reason for watching his every move? hint hint famiglias involved cough cough
1. Chapter 1

**my inconsistent ass started yet another new KHR fic, hopefully it won't completely suck like the other ones. Please enjoy Tuna Fish and His Stalker!**

_Tsuna's POV_

Out of everyone in Namimori, it had to be me. Why does everything bad happen to me? My grades suck, I fail at every sport not to mention how weak I am! So how come he's been following me the last 3 weeks?! I can feel two holes in my window where his eyes have been staring at for the past forever and if he does any longer, he's gonna shoot lasers and kill me.

I haven't passed problem 3 on my math homework since my hand's shaking too much to write. But if I don't start soon, Reborn's gonna kick my ass! I sigh as I tilt my head up to look at the ceiling since the numbers are starting to give me a massive headache. Should I tell Reborn? I don't want to worry anyone… if I told someone like Gokudera or Hibari, they'd hunt him down and beat him to near death… maybe I should spill it to Yamamoto… ugh thanks to _him_, I have to worry about stuff like this…

~~~ flashback to 3 weeks ago~~~

_A worried Tsuna runs down the streets of Namimori, trying his best to find the careless Lambo that has taken his wallet. His shirt is a mess from falling down a hill earlier and his hair looks like a moving ramshackle thanks to a tree he got stuck in. Tsuna's cheeks were tinged a soft pink and he was panting from all the chasing. Cutting right past a corner, Tsuna smashes headfirst into someone and knocks them down._

"_Who the hell is that?!"_

"_He just knocked the boss down!"_

_Tsuna hears a lot of rough voices around him and he feels a heartbeat near his ear. He slowly raises his head, shaking his hair and golden eyes meet purple. The boy he had knocked over had jet black hair with oddly blonde tips, giving him a rebellious look. Despite that, he was wearing a white shirt that's now covered in dirt stains thanks to Tsuna._

"_Hieee! Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, the cow, my wallet ,chase!" Tsuna begins rambling, still on top of the boy. The stranger has a calm expression, as if he were observing Tsuna. A sudden hand grabs Tsuna by the back collar and yanks him off, holding him by the shirt. _

"_Those that disrespect the boss pay with their lives" he whispers, pulling out a screwdriver._

sudden flashback end~~~

No, thinking about the past isn't going to change the fact that there's a man watching me from a nearby tree. My phone vibrates loudly on my desk, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Yamamoto says he scored 3 tickets to a big baseball game today and wants me and Gokudera to come along. I only have an hour to get ready.

Since my grades were exceptionally poor this semester, Reborn has kept me cooped up in my room with brutal tutoring for the past month.

Now that I think about it, this morning he said Bianchi was taking him to a couple's fest in the next town! Why didn't I remember that 4 hours ago when I started working… sighing, I roll away from my desk to my closet. I pull out my favorite hoodie and some jeans, along with boxers and a T-shirt. I almost took off my shirt before remembering there's someone waiting for this moment. I take everything and move to the bathroom, where I undress in peace. I step into my shower where there's a small window, but no tree near so I'm safe…

As soon as I turn on the water, I hear a loud pang on the roof.

Hard patters scurry on the ceiling above me.

Don't tell me he jumped on there?!

Panicking, I shut off the shower head and hastily wrap my towel around me waist. Slipping, I run out of the bathroom just as the tiny window shatters in a miilion pieces.

There are knocks on the door and Gokudera's voice rings out "Juudaime!"

Great!

"Gokudera, help! There's an-" I trip on the first stair step and tumble down. I groan in pain, since I'm only in a towel and stuff. Gokudera kicks down the door –oh wow more house damage- and runs to me.

"Boss you all right? Who did this to you?" he asks franctically. I can hear _him_ walking down the hall, so I point up the stairs. "i-intruder" I manage to get out since my body's sore all over.

My stalker appears at the top, eyes wide.

"Those that hurt the tenth get their asses blown up!" Gokudera barks, pulling out some sticks of dynamite.

"No explosives or you'll ruin my house too!" I remind him. It already happened before…

Gokudera sprints up the stairs, his arm pulled back for a punch.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Gokudera misses narrowly as the stranger ducks down and sticks his leg out, tripping Gokudera. He lands on the wall, blocking a kick with both arms. The intruder has amazing speed, and Gokudera has no time to counterattack since he's blocking punch after jab after kick. He catches the boy's hand mid cut and pulls him close, headbutting him. The boy staggers backwards, pulling a screwdriver out of his pocket and slaps Gokudera across the face with it. He jumps down the stairs, landing in front of the startled toweled tuna.

He pats him on the head, making Tsuna wince.

"I'm a roof parkour specialist. I was making my normal rounds when I saw a large tarantula on your window. I went with my instinct and killed it, along with accidentally destroying your window. Soooo, here" the stalker explains, taking out his wallet. He takes out a few benjamins and leaves it next to Tsuna before dashing out of the house.

_Tsuna's POV_

What

Just

Happened.

I felt paralyzed as he talked to me and what was up with his horrible lie? Not to mention the cash wad he had in his wallet?! What kind of normal person carries an ATM in their pocket?

I get up and walk to Gokudera, who seems to be getting himself together.

"Gokudera-kun, you ok? I'm sorry for making you save me again" I tell him softly. He gets up and grins at me.

"I'm glad I was able to protect you tenth! Don't worry, I'll take care of him later so get ready and let's hurry to the dumbass baseball game!" he assures me.

I think I'll tell him about my stalker another day….


	2. hopefully its chapter 2 this time

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its original characters, only my OCs guys. Heres chapter 2 of Tuna Fish and His Stalker**

_Tsuna's POV_

"Tsuna! Gokudera! I'm glad you made it!" Yamamoto exclaims as he waves his arms at us.

"Tsk. Damn baseball brain doesn't know what's the proper honorific for Juudaime" Gokudera complains loudly.

"Haha, you're brutal Gokudera-kun. We have some time before seating, so lets grab some food nearby!" he replies cheerily.

Being here with my friends makes me comfortable but that doesn't stop the fact that I still feel uneasy….

We walk towards a shopping district to find a good restaurant.

There's some skaters drifting down the street. I see a girl rollerblading in my direction.

In my direction…

Is she planning to turn…?

Wait, she can't stop! She's telling me to move! It's too late for me- OOMPF!

I'm ready to hit the pavement, but the girl body slams and wraps her arms around me before I tripped.

Now that I think about it, it feels like im on air…. Opening my eyes, I notice the shops are getting farther and my feet aren't touching the ground.

WAIT WHAT WHY ARENT I TOUCHING THE FLOOR AM I LEVITATING I DON'T BELIEVE IN ALIENS DAMN IT

Well it can't be that, because there's something warm around me, and it smells sweet, like strawberry banana…

"Oh, so I accidentally grabbed you and now we're rolling cause I broke my brakes. But dude im loving your hair" she says calmly, holding me firmly. I hear Gokudera's yelling faintly since these skates cover a lot of distance.

"so you can't stop it? Are we gonna crash? No no no no no not again what are we gonna do?" I freak out, squirming in her strong arms. I don't like going to the hospital due to Hibari and home is just as brutal. My day is just getting worse.

She chuckles in my ear, a nice sensation going down my neck. I feel so safe for some reason.

"you know im gona say i have no idea. Not to mention it's a dead end from here. Anyways, I'm Ace, whats your name?" the girl asks, as if there wasn't a problem going on right now.

I might as well give up since this day was already chaotic before I got here. I'm surprised I've survived so long with a murderous tutor such as mine.

"I'm Tsuna, what a weird way to meet like… this" I answer, pretty tired of everything.

"Cool name. what are you and your friends doing here? It's pretty empty here since there's a baseball game going on" she tells me.

"yeah, we're getting something to eat before we head to the sta-"

"uh, don't mean no harm but there's a wall in front of us so brace for impact" she warns me. I feel her arms tighten around me so I instinctly latch onto her waist. How embarrassing… but I'm going to break my back in a few so it doesn't matter right?

SLAM

I

I don't feel anything. I open my eyes and see that I'm on the ground, on top of the skater girl. Her head's slumped and blood's trickling down her neck.

She twisted herself to face the wall with her back to protect me! A total stranger!

Why would she do something like that? So reckless!

"are you ok? Please answer me! Ace? Ace!" I panic, grabbing her shoulders. I don't know what to do in this situation!

She stirs slowly, and I can feel my heart rate begin to pulse normally again. She batters an eye open and pats my head, giving a weak smile.

"wow, you schook reder. You oink?" she slurs, eyes fluttering. I think she took some brain damage…

I take off my jacket and rip off the sleeve. Well I tried like they do in movies, but im too weak to rip anything so I wrap the whole thing around her head and wipe the blood with a fallen sleeve.

"Don't worry, I'll get you checked out" I assure her. Am I sweating? I hope I can help her and not drown in my own bodily fluids.

"Tsuna what happened? You guys alright?"

"Boss, are you hurt?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto appear next to me, concern drawn on their faces.

"I'm fine, but this girl is bleeding out of her face, let's get her to a hospital quick" I alert them.

She waves her hand. "Nahh, d-don't do thar. It's a light wound, donr worry. I'm not missing the baseball game for a baby cut" she manages to get out, eyes wide. "I know a good place for grub where I can get this bandaggered, so lets head therr and go to the ssstadium" she explains, getting up. She wobbles around a bit, before straightening up.

"You protected Boss from smashing into the wall?" Gokudera aks, curiosity in his expression.

"Don't say it like that, man. I just felt like spinning as casually the same time I hit the wall. You guys Tuna's friends right?" im Ace" she answers, her speech pattern returning to normal. She takes off her skates. Thank god, those are weapons of mass murder or destruction im not sure how the saying goes.

"Im Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you"

"…Gokudera Hayato. Thanks for protecting Juudaime"

They introduce themselves to the saver stranger. I really can't thank her enough, but then again, she was the one that brought me into the situation in the first place…

Well she means no harm, so a day with us can't be all that bad right?

"Let's get going then. I don't want your head to bleed more" I tell her, getting to my feet.

"I'm sorry tenth, I wasn't there to save you. I'm not worthy to be your right hand man anymore" he confesses on one knee.

Ace limps in front of Gokudera. "Listen here, dera. Being a right hand man is more than just saving your leader. Being at their side makes up like half of it. And that doesn't mean physically it also includes mentally. None of us are humanoid robots, so beat yourself and let's eat!" she exclaims, patting his head.

"Is that true boss?" Gokudera asks, anime tears falling on his face.

"yeah, don't overdo it Gokudera-kun. I wouldn't want you getting hurt either. So let's just forget it and leave alright?" I soothe the smoking bomb. Hes like a walking bipolarity scale when it comes to his vongola position.

"hah aim glad everything worked out!" Yamamoto cheers, throwing an arm around mine and Ace's shoulders.

_Third person POV~~~_

"Damn it. First I had to fight his idiot henchmen and now out of everyone to run into, Ace picks him?! Does she _want_ me to get killed?" a boy snarls from a dark alley near the incident.

"Uh leader, isn't your brother playing today?" a burly man behind him whispers.

"yeah, we're going to the baseball game, don't worry. Someone's gonna have a nice surprise" he answers eerily, watching the group of teenagers stroll down the street.

"I will not disappoint father".

_Ace's POV~~~~_

A kind kid with a pure heart. That's all I'm seeing so far.

I've been in the business for too long and honestly, I'm sick of it. All the undercover missions, the fancy parties. The fake personas I played, the men I flirted with. The blood and gunshots, the long nights of interrogation and torture. All to satisfy the need of one greedy old man.

No wonder I ran away! Being a normal teen is so much fun! Not to mention the first guy I meet is just a sweetie. I know I just met him, but maybe… just maybe, he can change me.

Change my life…

Haha what a fictional reality I wish for.

It doesn't matter now. I have a new name and hopefully some new friends.

Some small steps towards a new future.

**Ahh hopefully this piqued your interest! Turns out there's more to the story than you think! Don't worry I don't plan to make it serious, since it's Tuna and everything. I hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
